I Trusted You
by kymm
Summary: It's mainly a journal rambling of Anju's, about her father, mother, and Kafei. LoZ: MM Slight Spoliers. Slight romance.


"I Trusted You"

Summary: A title based entirely on the last line of the story. Whadaya know? Well, it's about Anju, with an Anju/Kafei romance. It is like she is writing a journal entry. My first Zelda Fiction! Good-bye, Harry Potter and all its crap! 

Author: Katrine Potter-Lupin (me_myself_and_gollum@hotmail.com) 

Rating: G

~~= Flashback in third person form. Italics are also in flashbacks.

I am Anju, daughter to Tortus and Marisa, granddaughter to Fayore. Grandmother, Mother, and I run the Stock Pot Inn. It has been in the family for as long as I can remember. I believe that Great-Great-Great Grandfather Kedric bought it from the Tooke family…but anyway, that doesn't really matter. 

Father died several years ago—when I was 14 years old. He died at sea—the Great Bay, on a trade mission from the Mayor. I still am not quite sure what he died _from_—or by whom. It was during that year's carnival—The Twin Jugglers from Gormans' troop found him. At that time they were my age—and just trying to make a good rupee. Mother says the pirates of Great Bay are to blame for his death. I…I still do not know who to believe. 

I was a happy child. I spent my summers helping Father. Father worked at the mayors' office—the lieutenant mayor, you could say. I helped him— faithfully— every single summer day. In winter, Mother taught me. No schools were set up in Clock Town—and there still are none. However, I preferred my Mother anyhow. 

But, my favorite time of the year was summertime. Every day I would get to go to the Mayors' office. And that…that is where I met Kafei. Kafei. My best friend. 

I met him when I was 4 years old, when Father got his job. Kafei was 5—a year older than I. He had the most charming blue hair, and the friendliest eyes I had ever seen. I befriended him quickly. We would fool around in the office a lot of times, and as we got older, we played more seriously. We started to talk to each other. Get to _really _know each other. In the process I met Madame Aroma and the Mayor. I…uh, think they liked me. I never asked. 

Kafei also spent time with my family at the Stock Pot Inn. My parents most definitely liked him. Grandmother read his stories out of her Fairy Books. Those were the best years of my life.

And then…the unthinkable happened to me…Father died. I…had just turned 14. My friends and family were all there. I will remember that day forever. It was the day before Father died. 

Mother sank into a pit of darkness after he died. She wouldn't talk to me…to anybody. I needed to talk. I didn't realize it at the time, but I needed it. I followed after Mother, and talked to no one. Not even to Kafei. 

I think Grandmother was the worst. Perhaps she was denying the fact that Father was gone forever, but she kept thinking I was Father. She continuously called me by his name…"Tortus"…and she did it to strangers too. In fact, she does it to this day. Not to me, but to guests. It saddens me. My once cheerful grandmother is now lost. Forever. I will never have Fayore—my dear Granny—back.

During this time, Kafei left me alone. He finally started to get concerned after a few months, when I hadn't even visited. 

One day, 5 months after Father died, in the pouring rain, Kafei came into my life again. He walked to the Inn, and came inside. 

I was at the check-in desk when it happened. Grandmother was in her room, and Mother in the Staff Room. 

I remember this well….

~~ _Anju stood behind the counter at the Stock Pot Inn. It was yet another day—in her now pointless life. No customers, no pesky carnival, nothing. She let a tear drop down her face, thinking of her Father. Again. It was burned into her memory, his smile, and the twinkle in his eye. She missed him dearly. _

The door to the inn slammed open, and bounced off the wall, with a force that knocked to the coat hanger to the floor. 

Anju looked up in surprise. She quickly wiped the tear off her face, not wanting the customer to see her in such a state. 

"Welcome to the Stock Pot Inn. How may I…." 

She stopped. She looked directly into the man's eyes. 

"Kafei!" gasped Anju. Kafei smiled at her. 

She got out from behind the counter and hugged him. 

"Where have you been?" whispered Anju into his neck. 

"Where have you been?" he replied. 

She sobbed into his neck…not able to stop….~~

I told Kafei all about my feelings. I talked until I was hoarse. 

I told him about Mother. I told him about Grandmother. And…he listened. 

That's when I realized I loved him. I was fourteen. 

It was like a fairy tale. Kafei and I got even closer, and we finally had a romance. I was twenty. I was happy again. Mother seemed to be getting better. She was climbing out of the seemingly eternal darkness. Grandmother, unfortunately, had no change. But, I still loved her. 

Just before this year's carnival, Kafei asked me to marry him on Carnival Eve. I was delighted. I said yes. I only wished for Father to be there. 

I prepared for my wedding. Mother was happy for me; she sewed me the most beautiful dress with white lace. It was straight out of a fairy tale. I loved it. 

Two weeks ago Kafei went missing. There was no explanation, no note, no nothing. I was crushed. Madame Aroma was devastated. 

I haven't seen him since. 

Now…now it is our wedding night. I am at Romani Ranch as I write this. The moon is about to fall from the heavens. Kafei isn't here.

I trusted you, Kafei. Where are you when I need you? 

I trusted you. 

THE END 


End file.
